1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outgassing of volatile organic compounds (VOCs), and more particularly is a method of accelerating the outgassing, specifically in vehicles or trailers, via application of a vacuum and heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems caused by volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in trailers is very much present in the public eye presently given the recent issues of contamination making FEMA trailers uninhabitable and unusable. The problem for the FEMA trailers, and of course other vehicles and trailers as well, is the presence of formaldehyde. Formaldehyde is a common example of a VOC that can be dangerous to humans. Formaldehyde is a colorless gas compound (HCHO) that can irritate eyes, mucous membranes, and the upper respiratory system. It can be inhaled or absorbed by the skin.
However, because formaldehyde is an excellent resin and binding agent and is very inexpensive to produce, formaldehyde is produced in large quantities (approximately 6 billion pounds each year), and is widely used in building materials—especially glue, Urea-formaldehyde foam insulation, and pressed-wood products such as plywood, particle board, paneling and wood finishes. Many floor coverings such as carpet, padding, and adhesives also contain formaldehyde.
The presence of formaldehyde in so many building products makes newly manufactured mobile homes, motor homes, and travel trailers particularly susceptible to high amounts of formaldehyde since so many of the vehicles' components may be made from particle board or pressed-wood products containing formaldehyde. The potentially dangerously high concentrations of formaldehyde in these vehicles are “the cumulative effect of too much formaldehyde-emitting material in too small a space with insufficient ventilation, even though construction materials individually meet standards generally used in the building industry,” says Michael McGeehin, PhD, MSPH, Director, Division of Environmental Hazards and Health Effects, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, in Testimony before the Committee on Oversight and Government Reform, U.S. House of Representatives, 9 Jul. 2008.
The formaldehyde in the trailers enters the ambient air naturally through“outgassing”, the natural movement of adsorbed or occluded gasses from a solid to the atmosphere. Because the wall construction material in trailers contains a higher ratio of formaldehyde than standard drywall, and because the ratio of wall, ceiling, and floor areas to enclosed space is higher than in a regular home, HCHO gas levels can be much higher in travel trailers than in stationary construction.
One solution to the problem of dangerous levels of VOCs is to simply leave the trailer unused for a sufficient length of time for ventilation to naturally reduce the concentration of VOCs. This method is inherently disadvantageous due to the inability to use the trailer during the “airing out” period.
Another solution, used particularly in hot weather when high temperature and high humidity raise the outgassing rate, and during the rainy season when people spend more time inside exposed to the formaldehyde gas, is to increase the ventilation in an occupied trailer. One obvious shortcoming of this method is that greater ventilation requires more energy to cool and dehumidify the air. Moreover, increased cooling and dehumidifying can lead to an accumulation of water from condenser coils in refrigerators, swamp coolers, air conditioners, and dehumidifiers, creating a major source of mold. Many authorities suggest that mold and bacteria associated with standing water and increased humidity can cause serious health problems for trailer residents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process to accelerate the outgassing process so as to render a subject vehicle habitable without the significant delay required for natural outgassing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process that reduces the level of VOCs without the oxidation that occurs during normal aging of components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the presence Of live mold, if any, in the subject vehicle.